The Field-Maestro
by Fuusuke Afura
Summary: Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia home schooling, Shindou akhirnya di masukkan ke sekolah yang normal. Disana, ia cuek dan dingin sampai akhirnya ia bertemu seorang teman. Bersama teman-nya itu, ia berjuang untuk bermain sepak bola, tidak mudah menyerah, dan membongkar rahasia kematian ayahnya/Bad Summary/ Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1: Normal School

**Chapter 1 : Normal School**

**The Field-Maestro**

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Genre:** Friendship, Mystery,

**Rating:** T

**Chapter(s):** update

**Warning:** Typo, alur berantakan, gak jelas, This is FRIENDSHIP NO YAOI!

* * *

Disebuah ruangan, terdengar suara yang sangat indah. Tapi suara ini bukan suara manusia , melainkan alat musik. Piano. Ya, suara yang dihasilkan piano itu benar-benar indah. Dibalik permainan piano yang indah itu pasti ada yang memainkanya. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki usia tiga belas tahun berambut abu-abu tua sedang memainkanya. Jemarinya benar-benar lihai menekan tuts piano yang tepat untuk menghasilkan nada yang indah.

Anak itu selalu memainkan sebuah lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Jika ia sedang tenang, maka lagu yang dimainkanya juga tenang. Jika ia senang, ia memainkan lagu-lagu yang berirama gembira dan lebih bersemangat. Sebaliknya, jika ia sedang sedih atau tertekan dan marah, ia akan memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dan terkesan menyeramkan. Kesan menyeramkan maksudnya adalah bernada tinggi.

Tapi sayang, anak lelaki itu lebih banyak memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dengan nada tinggi yang terkesan menyeramkan. Apa anak itu lebih banyak merasakan sedih dan kesal dalam hidupnya?

Ting... tong...

Terdengar suara bel. Anak yang memainkan piano itu menghiraukanya dan membiarkan seorang pelayan berjalan menuju pintu dan segera membukakan pintu untuk si penekan tombol bel. Ternyata yang datang adalah kakek dan nenek dari anak lelaki yang memainkan piano tadi.

"Tuan Takuto Shindou," kata sang pelayan.

"Ada apa?" kata anak yang ternyata bernama Takuto Shindou itu. Ia menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Kakek dan nenek tuan datang, Ibu tuan sedang di kamar mandi. Jadi, apakah lebih baik jika tuan menyapa mereka?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Shindou terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah,"

Shindou pun keluar dari ruangan tempat ia biasa bermain piano. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya, kakek dan nenek.

"Kau sudah besar, Shindou," kata nenek sambil mengelus kepala Shindou.

"Apa kabarmu nak?" kata sang kakek.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Shindou dengan nada datar. "Apa yang membuat kakek dan nenek datang kemari?"

"Kami datang karena ingin bertemu denganmu dan ibumu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan ibumu," kata kakek.

"Oh, apa?" tanya Shindou.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Shindou," kata nenek sambil tertawa kecil.

Tak lama, nyonya Takuto datang menghampiri mereka. Melihat ibunya yang sudah sampai diruang tamu, Shindou pun merasa sudah selesai menemani kakek dan neneknya disini, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Shindou pergi ke ruang yang tadi, ruang tempat ia bermain piano.

Ia menutup pintu dan menuju sebuah sudut diruang tersebut, disana tedapat sebuah alat musik juga, tapi bukan piano, melainkan dua buah biola. Ia memandangi kedua alat musik itu dengan tatapan sedih dan kesal.

"Kenapa...," kata Shindou sambil menggenggam keras salah satu biola. Ia hampir saja menangis, karena biola itu berarti banyak untuknya. Dalam pikiran Shindou pun terlintas bayangan seseorang saat melihat biola itu.

Ayah.

Ayah-nya Shindou Takuto yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, tepatnya enam tahun yang lalu dengan kematian yang masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Meninggal dikamar hotel tanpa ada pelaku, barang bukti, hanya diperkirakan kehabisan napas karena lehernya membiru.

Dulu, setiap hari libur, Shindou, ayah dan ibunya sering bermain musik di ruangan ini. Shindou bermain piano sedangkan kedua orangtuanya bermain biola. Saat-saat itu sangat disukai Shindou, jujur saja, Shindou sangat merindukan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi bermain musik seperti dulu. Bermain musik tiga orang, satu keluarga, anak-ayah-ibu. Dan sejak kematian ayahnya, Shindou bersekolah dirumah atau home schooling karena ibunya yang menjadi orang yang over-protective. Ibunya tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shindou tidak perlu menangis dan kesal sendiri, karena mau sekesal atau sekeras apapun tangisan, masa lalu tidak dapat diubah...

...

**xXXxxXx The Field -Maestro xXxxXXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shindou," terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Ya?"

"Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah disekolah yang normal. Kau tidak lagi home schooling," jelas Ibu.

"Hah? Sekolah biasa?!" kata Shindou kaget. Ibu Shindou hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Tadi, saat nenek dan kakekmu datang, mereka meminta ibu supaya kau disekolahkan disekolah biasa. Kamu baru merasakan beberapa bulan kan sekolah ditempat biasa?"

"Iya, dulu. Beberapa bulan waktu masih kelas satu SD, sekarang, harusnya aku SMP kelas delapan disekolah biasa,"

"Kamu akan merasakan kembali sekolah ditempat normal, karena kalau home schooling terus, kamu tidak punya rasa kompetisi, karena hanya kau sendiri yang diajari. Lagi pula, kamu tidak ibu izinkan keluar rumah kecuali dengan ibu sehingga kamu tidak punya teman hingga sekarang," jelas ibu. "Tapi, karena nasihat kakek dan nenek, ibu memperbolehkanmu bersikap dan hidup layaknya anak-anak seumuranmu yang masih butuh bermain dan pastinya butuh seorang teman. Kau mau kan, Shindou?"

Shindou berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa gugup bertemu dengan orang banyak. Karena selama ini ia tidak keluar rumah dan home schooling alias sekolah dirumah, ia tidak percaya diri bertemu dengan mereka. Orang-orang diluar sana. Ia juga merasa tidak membutuhkan teman, ia merasa cukup dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, tanpa teman, kecuali piano. Dengan sifat Shindou yang sekarang ini cenderung cuek dan dingin serta tidak suka banyak bicara, tentunya akan sulit menemukan seorang teman.

"Baiklah, besok, aku akan masuk," jawab Shindou.

X x X

Sebuah sekolah bergedung besar dan dalam kondisi baik sekarang ada di depan mata Shindou. Ia melihat murid-murid berlalu lalang, ia sudah lama tidak melihat kondisi sekolah seperti ini. Shindou yang ditemani ibunya ini pun memasuki gerbang sekolah yang bernama 'Raimon Junior High School', mereka pun menuju ruang guru dan menunggu disana untuk mengetahui kelas Shindou nantinya.

"Oh, baiklah. Shindou Takuto kelas 8.3"

"8.3...," ulang Shindou pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ibu boleh pulang, saya akan antarkan Shindou ke kelasnya, jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja" kata guru berkacamata ini.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga dia baik-baik, pak. Saya percayakan Shindou pada anda dan sekolah ini" kata ibu Shindou yang sulit menerima Shindou harus jauh darinya. "Shindou, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Ibu tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, nak," lanjutnya.

"Ya,"

Setelah ibu Shindou pergi, Shindou diantar guru berkacamata yang bernama Pak Yuichirou Higuchi atau yang biasa dipanggil Higuchi-sensei ini pun berjalan menuju kelas 8.3.

Kelas 8.3 ...

"Tsurugiii... aku sudah bilang jangan bergerak!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau di foto! Apalagi bareng Shinsuke dan Aoi!"

"Sebentar saja, sebelum bel bunyi, satu potret saja... Masa di foto Akane mau di foto Tenma tidak mau...,"

"Tenmaaaa...!"

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas dibuka.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru. Dulu dia home schooling tapi pernah merasakan sekolah biasa untuk beberapa bulan saat kelas satu SD... silahkan masuk,"

Shindou pun masuk ke kelas, ia gugup dan sebenarnya tidak siap.

"Tuliskan namamu agar semua temanmu mengetahui namamu" kata Higuchi-sensei.

Shindou menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

"Saya Takuto Shindou, salam kenal" kata Shindou, ekspresinya datar dan dingin padahal dalam dirinya ia sangat takut.

"Jadi, ada yang mau bertanya pada Shindou?" tanya Higuchi-sensei.

Seorang anak berambut cokelat mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Tenma?" kata Higuchi-sensei.

"Kamu suka main bola?"

Shindou berpikir, _Aduh! Aku kan tidak bisa main bola... Yang kubisa hanya piano, apa yang harus kujawab ya... _

"Biasa saja," jawab Shindou setelah mendapat ide.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kau suka main apa? Atau kau bisa main apa?" lanjut Tenma.

"Piano," jawab Shindou singkat.

"Wah! Kakkoii...,"

Seluruh kelas langsung menengok ke arah suara, ternyata yag mengeluarkan suara itu adalah seorang anak perempuan. Namanya, Yamana Akane. Shindou sendiri bersikap diam seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya dia dingin sekali... Bahkan saat Akane bilang begitu, biasanya orang akan langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi...," bisik soerang anak perempuan berambut biru pada seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat panjang. Namanya Aoi dan Kinako.

"Baiklah, Shindou, kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong itu, dekat Kirino Ranmaru," kata Higuchi-sensei. Shindou pun berjalan menuju bangku kosong itu tanpa mencari orang yang namanya 'Kirino Ranmaru'. Ia melihat seorang yang berambut pink itu hanya meliriknya lalu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke papan tulis. Shindou sempat berpikir anak itu seorang perempuan, tapi...

"Ranmaru-kun," terdengar bisikan seorang murid pada anak berambut pink disebelah Shindou.

"Ya?" kata anak berambut pink yang namnya Kirino Ranmaru.

"Coba sapa orang disampingmu itu,"

"Kau saja,"

Shindou mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dan Kirino Ranmaru adalah seorang laki-laki. 'Ranmaru-kun'.

**X x X**

Hari-hari yang Shindou alami di sekolah barunya memang biasa saja menurutnya. Ia belum dapat teman selama satu minggu lebih ini. Tapi itu hal biasa baginya. Ia tidak terlalu dingin sehingga tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka. Saat ditanya pun ia menjawab dengan sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya ada juga yang seperti itu tapi dia punya teman, namanya Tsurugi Kyousuke. Tapi karena dia bergabung dengan klub sepak bola, lama kelamaan teman-teman suka padanya dan menganggap anak berambut biru itu sebagai teman yang baik.

Shindou sama sekali tidak iri dengan itu, ia juga tidak terlalu mengurus hal itu. Teman 'kan hanya orang, sama seperti aku. Sama-sama manusia, sama-sama punya kepala, punya otak. Apa istimewanya? Apa gunanya? Apalagi dikelas, Shindou termasuk anak yang cerdas, walaupun sedari dulu ia home-schooling.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.20, itu tandanya pulang sekolah. Shindou yang kali ini belum dijemput ibunya pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah dan menunggu disana. Setelah sampai, Shindou melihat sebuah lapangan bola dibawah –di depan taman sekolah tapi terlihat menurun. Ia melihat banyak anak-anak klub sepak bola bermain disana.

"Ternyata, orang yang suka main bola banyak, ya...," gumamnya sendiri. Ia melihat permainan yang menarik dari anak-anak itu. Ia mulai tertarik untuk memerhatikan mereka menggiring bola hingga memasukkannya ke gawang. Baru kali ini ia merasa tertarik akan sesuatu selain piano.

"Hebat sekali...," kagum Shindou.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" terdengar suara seseorang. Shindou pun menoleh kebelakang, ternyata yang mengeluarkan suara itu Kirino Ranmaru.

"Tidak,"

"Aku ragu dengan jawabanmu," kata Ranmaru.

Shindou terdiam dan membuang muka dari Ranmaru. Tapi benar kata anak itu, sebenarnya ia mau.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak," Shindou pun pergi meninggalkan Ranmaru.

Ranmaru hanya melihat Shindou dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin dalam pikiranya, Shindou itu sangat aneh dan tidak suka bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Kirino benar-benar aneh, untuk apa dia dan teman-temannya seramah itu padaku, padahal aku sendiri biasa saja pada mereka," gumam Shindou sambil berjalan menyusuri kooridor. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan murid-murid dikelasnya maupun dikelas lain.

"Awas dek, lantainya licin," kata seorang OB pada Shindou, tapi sepertinya Shindou menghiraukannya, sehingga...

"A...aah...,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shindou mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi darinya, Kirino Ranmaru. Ia menangkap Shindou sehingga tidak jadi jatuh.

Shindou terdiam sejenak, kemudian segera berdiri. "Terima kasih, padahal aku sudah bersikap cuek padamu,"

"Ya," kata Ranmaru. "Jadi, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Ranmaru kemudian.

"Eng, bagaimana ya? Aku...,"

"Shindou...!" ternyata ibunya sudah datang, Shindou pun segera pulang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ranmaru.

X x X

"Sebenarnya aku mau, tapi...,"

"Tapi apa?" tanya ibu Shindou mereka sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Eh, terdengar ya?"

Ibu Shindou hanya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya apa, Shindou?"

"Um... ibu, sebenarnya aku mau...,"

"Mau apa?"

"Aku...," sepertinya Shindou ragu-ragu mengatakanya.

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku... aku mau bergabung dengan klub sepak bola Raimon," jawabnya.

"Sepak bola?!"

"Ya," kata Shindou tegas.

"Nanti kalau aku terluka bagaimana? Kalau kau patah kaki, atau patah tangan atau kamu nanti bisa... Shindou, kepalamu bisa kena bola! Dan, apa kau bisa main bola? Ibu tidak mau,"

"Tapi bu...,"

"Pokoknya ibu tidak mau, Shindou. Ibu mau kau ikut ekskul yang tidak membahayakan dirimu. Takuto Shindou,"

"Ibu, aku..."

"Tidak boleh,"

Shindou hanya pasrah. Ibunya terlalu melindunginya. Sebenarnya ia kesal, tapi bagaimana pun, ibunya mengingkan Shindou tidak terluka.

Di kamar, Shindou pun guling-guling tak jelas di atas kasur. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada ibunya untuk memperbolehkannya bermain di klub sepak bola. Tiba-tiba, dalam pikiranya terlintas Kirino Ranmaru, orang yang mengajaknya bergabug dengan klub sepak bola.

"Kirino... Apa aku harus meminta tolong padanya? Tapi, apa ia mau menolongku?" gumam Shindou.

'Eh, apa aku benar-benar berkata itu ya? Teman ya... apa itu gunanya?'

* * *

**(A/N) Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf dulu buat yang fic 'Pekerjaan' belum saya lanjutin karena ternyata chapter berikutnya kehapus sama saya -,- *ditabok* , tapi tetap saya lanjutin kok nanti..., mungkin setelah fic ini selesai. Dan makasih buat author Usagi Yumi yang bilang ke saya kalau nulis harus pakai koma dibelakang, saya baru nyadar lho, kalau ada koma dibelakang kalimat #ketauanbegonya misalnya "hahaha,". Chapter berikutnya tentang... baca ajalah sendiri (?), yang pasti sifat Shindou yang dingin nan cuek dan merasa gak perlu temen mulai berubah. Review...?**


	2. Chapter 2: Klub Sepak Bola Raimon

Chapter 2: Klub Sepak Bola Raimon

The Field-Maestro

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

**Genre:** Friendship, Mystery

**Rating:** T

**Chapter(s):** 3

**Warning:** Typo, alur berantakan, gak jelas, This is FRIENDSHIP NO YAOI!

**(A/N) Berhubung saya gak tau nama lengkap bapaknya Shindou dan gak tau nama keluarganya Shindou yang mana, jadi saya ngasal ya... jadi Takuto Sho... Gomen...! Don't know his father's name! Next chap genre mistery baru mulai**

"Kirino,"

"Ya? Eh, Shindou?!" kata Ranmaru kaget.

"Kirino, aku mau minta maaf karena aku terlalu dingin kemarin. Aku baru tahu kalau sifatku selama ini salah. Aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan, maksudku aku belum terbiasa dengan orang lain. Aku masih...,"

"Aku mengerti," Ranmaru memotong kalimat Shindou.

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Aku tahu kalau kau dulu home schooling dan tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Makanya aku tidak marah padamu," jelas Ranmaru.

"Kau..., mengerti?" Shindou menatap Ranmaru.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang tadi, aku mengerti, lagi pula kau sudah bilang 'kan kemarin. Sekarang, kau mau apa?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Aku... tidak jadi," Shindou merasa tak enak untuk meminta tolong padanya.

"Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah,"

"Hanya saja, aku tidak enak,"

"Kalau kau begitu, aku justru akan marah padamu. Kita 'kan teman," kata Ranmaru.

Teman.

Shindou mendengar kata itu, 'Teman'. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang bilang padanya kalau 'kita berteman' . Telinga Shindou menangkap dengan asing kata 'Teman' itu.

"Teman?" ulang Shindou.

"Iya," kata Ranmaru singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mau bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain bola. Jadi..., maukah kau mengajariku?" tanya Shindou.

"Mengajarimu ya..., baiklah. Kau bergabung ke klub sepak bola, sudah izin ke ibumu 'kan? Karena maaf, aku tidak yakin kalau ibumu memperbolehkanmu bergabung,"

DEGH!

Shindou terdiam. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskanya.

"Shindou? Kau marah ya?" kata Ranmaru, ia merasa bersalah.

"E-eh, tidak kok. A...aku... aku sudah bilang pada ibuku. Kirino," kata Shindou berbohong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu...," kata Ranmaru. "Ayo, kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk,"

"I... iya, Kirino," kata Shindou, ia berjalan di belakang Ranmaru.

Ranmaru dan Shindou berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran pun dimulai.

**X x X**

"Shindou, kamu gak ke kantin?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Euh... Tidak," kata Shindou. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku malas pergi ke kantin, jadi lebih suka dikelas saat istirahat," jelas Ranmaru, ia pun kembali membaca sebuah buku. Shindou memerhatikan buku yang dibaca Ranmaru. Ia merasa tak asing dengan buku itu, mau tahu kenapa? Karena buku itu ternyata karangan almarhum ayah Shindou!

"Kirino, kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mengarang buku itu?" tanya Shindou untuk memastikan.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ranmaru, lalu ia melihat cover buku tersebut, "Takuto Sho, kenapa? –eh... Takuto? Kau kenal dia tidak?" tanya Ranmaru. Shindou mengangguk.

"Itu ayahku," jawab Shindou dengan pelan, mungkin ia sedih karena teringat ayahnya.

"Oh, aku suka buku ini, seru sekali. Cerita tentang detektif, ia seperti Conan Doyle saja, mengarang novel bagus dengan kasus rumit yang sulit dipecahkan. Wah, keren!" kata Ranmaru, ia pun melihat Shindou yang terlihat sedih. "Shin... Shindou? K... kau kenapa? Kok sedih?"

"Tidak kok,"

"Yang benar?" tanya Ranmaru, ia kurang yakin dengan perkataan Shindou tadi. Tapi Shindou hanya diam. "Baiklah, kalau memang kau tidak apa-apa. Eh, apa aku boleh bertemu ayahmu! Kesempatanku bisa bertemu penulis hebat seperti dia! Walaupun sebenarnya, buku ini sudah lama dibuat," Ranmaru melihat tahun buku itu dicetak.

"Ayahku..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, Takuto Sho itu... ayahku... sudah lama meninggal. Itu buku yang ayah buat saat ayah masih berumur sekitar dua puluhan tahun. Jadi maaf, kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahku," kata Shindou, ia tertunduk lemas.

"Oh, begitu ya..., aku... aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu belum tahu tadi," kata Shindou. "Tapi kalau kau benar penggemar ayahku, kau boleh tanya kok," kata Shindou.

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih, Shindou," kata Ranmaru. "Oh, iya, kamu hari ini akan ikut aku saat jam ekskul nanti, ya!" kata Ranmaru.

"Iya,"

Ranmaru pun lanjut membaca buku, sementara Shindou hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya selama jam istirahat. Sebenarnya, itu bukan coret-coretan sebarang coret, tapi beberapa not balok yang ditulisnya, ia punya kebiasaan menulis not balok di kertas agar lebih mudah mengigatnya. Kebetulan, not balok dari lagu yang dituliskanya itu belum sepenuhnya ia hapal.

"Shindou, ikut aku!" ajak Ranmaru sambil membawa tas.

"Oh, iya!" kata Shindou, ia pun mengejar Ranmaru yang sudah jauh di depannya. Sebenarnya, Shindou bingung kenapa Ranmaru tidak berlari menuju lapangan, tapi ke sebuah gedung besar yang masih ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Mereka berlari ditengah orang-orang lain yang tengah mengikuti ekskul masing-masing. Tepatnya, ditengah orang-orang yang sedang mengikuti ekskul yang kegiatanya diluar.

"Kirino, kamu tidak menuju lapangan?" teriak Shindou.

"Ikuti saja!"

Shindou terus berlari mengikuti Ranmaru, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung yang dituju tadi.

"Ayo, masuk ke sini," kata Ranmaru.

"Ini gedung apa?" tanya Shindou.

"Klub sepak bola,"

"Klub-nya sebesar ini?" tanya Shindou. "Maksudku, kalian yang main bola kan kegiatanya lebih banyak di lapangan,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, masuk saja. Ayo!" Ranmaru menarik tangan Shindou.

"Tunggu!" kata Shindou.

"Apa? Tidak jadi?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Kamu bilang akan mengajariku dulu? Bagaimana?" tanya Shindou.

"Setelah kupikir tidak perlu diajari diam-diam olehku. Lebih baik langsung ke pelatih saja. Lagi pula, anggota kami ada yang dulu juga tidak bisa main sama sekali, tapi setelah diajari ia bisa. Tenang, kami semua disini mendukung yang belum bisa kok, ya, mungkin cuma si 'dia' saja, tapi itu cuma bercanda, sebenarnya dia baik," jelas Ranmaru.

"si 'dia'?" tanya Shindou.

"Maksudku, teman setim di Raimon, Kariya Masaki," kata Ranmaru.

"Oh, baiklah, aku masuk?"

"Tentu, ayo!"

Mereka pun memasuki ruang klub yang besar. Semua mata yang ada di dalam ruang klub tertuju pada Shindou. Itu membuat Shindou sedikit gugup. Lalu, seorang pria datang menghampiri Ranmaru dan Shindou.

"Kirino, dia siapa?" tanya orang ber-headband itu.

"Dia temanku, Shindou namanya. Ia mau bergabung dengan klub sepak bola,"

"Oh..., kalau begitu, ayo ikut tes penerimaan!" kata orang itu dengan bersemangat.

"T... tes?!" kaget Shindou. "Hei, Kirino, kau tidak bilang kalau tes penerimaan!" bisik Shindou, ia merasa dikerjai. Ranmaru hanya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

"Shindou, kau suka sepak bola?"

Shindou terdiam sebentar, lalu menangguk, "Ya,"

"Baiklah, kau diterima!"

"Eh?!"

"Iya, diterima,"

"Terima kasih. Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Oh, iya nama saya Endou Mamoru, panggil saja Endou-kantoku, salam kenal Shindou!" kata Endou Mamoru.

"Eh, iya... Endou-kantoku... Tapi saya sama sekali tidak bisa main bo..." Shindou belum selesai bicara, tapi Ranmaru langsung memotong.

"Baiklah, saya ajak dia kenalan dengan yang lain, ya!"

"Oh, iya, silakan, Kirino," kata Endou-kantoku.

"Shindou, harusnya, kau tidak perlu bilang itu... Nanti kau juga bisa!" bisik Ranmaru.

"I... iya,"

Ranmaru pun memperkenalkan Shindou kepada masing-masing temanya, juga para manager, Haruna, dan Kidou-kantoku.

"Baiklah... semuanya, ayo latihan!" kata Endou-kantoku.

"Ya!"

Mereka pun menuju lapangan setelah dan latihan. Shindou agak gugup saat latihan, ia sendiri yang tidak bisa main bola. Setiap ada bola datang padanya, ia tak bisa menendangnya balik atau mebawa bola sama sekali. Jangankan itu, tersentuh kakinya saja tidak, padahal Ranmaru sudah mengajarinya beberapa teknik tadi. Shindou pun hampir menyerah, tapi...

"Hei, Shindou!" kata seorang anak laki-laki, tapi bukan Ranmaru.

"Ya?" kata Shindou.

"Jangan menyerah, aku akan mengajarimu jika kamu mau," kata anak itu sambil tersenyum. Apa Shindou ingat namanya?

"T... Tenma...?" kata Shindou.

"Ya, aku Matsukaze Tenma, ingat 'kan? Yang dikelas itu lho! Kalau mau tidak lupa, ingat saja ciri khasku. Yang paling tampan," kata Tenma. Shindou pun dibuat sweatdrop oleh Tenma.

"Baiklah!"

Shindou pun diajari oleh Tenma cara menendang bola. Tendangan Shindou hampir tidak sampai ke Tenma, tapi Tenma terus menyemangatinya, ia bilang, "Main piano kau jago dan tidak menyerah, bola juga harus begitu! Aku liat bukumu tadi lho, soalnya terjatuh!"

"Hei, Tenma, aku ikut ajari dia dong! Shindou, aku lebih hebat dari dia!" kata anak yang namanya Nishiki.

"Eh, Nishiki, boleh kok! Tapi... aku lebih hebat!" kata Tenma tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga mau ikut," kata Shinsuke.

"Aku juga!" kata Hikaru.

Ranmaru melihat Shindou yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan teman-teman. Ia merasa senang, ia tidak salah membawa Shindou langsung ke klub ini. Daripada ia hanya diajari Ranmaru, ia tidak ada teman lain selain Ranmaru nantinya.

"Kirino,"

"Kariya?"

"Teman barumu, belum bisa main bola sama sekali, ya?" tanya Masaki.

"Yah, begitulah... Tapi ia hebat kok, mau berusaha dan terus latihan. Kariya, jangan bilang itu di depanya, ya!" Ranmaru memperingatkan Masaki, tapi sepertinya Masaki sudah kabur duluan.

'Awas kalau kamu sampai berkata seperti itu di depan Shindou. Kariya,' pikir Ranmaru dan segera melanjutkan latihanya.

**X x X**

"Shindou, harusnya kau bawa baju tadi," kata Ranmaru.

"Hehehe..., iya," kata Shindou sambil tertawa kecil, ia memang belum mendapatkan seragam tim, jadi ia pakai seragam sekolah. Hasilnya, seragam sekolah Shindou bau keringat.

"Bagaimana latihan tadi? Seru tidak?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Iya! Teman-teman disini ternyata baik dan suka membantu orang lain. Kirino, terimakasih!" kata Shindou.

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Ranmaru. Mereka berdua pun menuju taman sekolah diikuti Tenma dan Kariya.

"Hei, kami ikut!" kata Tenma.

"Baiklah,"

Di taman sekolah...

"Shindou tadi cepat belajarnya, hebat!" puji Tenma.

"Ya, Shindou hebat," kata Masaki.

"Terimakasih, kalau kalian tidak mengajariku, aku mungkin tidak akan cepat bisa," Shindou merendahkan diri. Ranmaru, Tenma,dan Kariya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tenma pun pamit pulang duluan karena Shinsuke dan Aoi sudah memanggilnya, tak lama, Ranmaru juga pulang dan menyisakan dua orang laki-laki disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shindou dan Masaki.

"Shindou tidak pulang?" tanya Masaki.

"Belum dijemput. Kamu sendiri?" tanya Shindou.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu dijemput, tapi biasanya aku pulang sendiri," kata Masaki. "Rumah Shindou dimana?" tanya Masaki.

"Tidak begitu jauh dari sini, kenapa?" tanya Shindou.

"Kukira jauh, makanya dijemput,"

"Haha... itu karena ibu terlalu over-protective. Ibumu sendiri bagaimana? Apa juga terlalu berlebihan seperti ibuku?" tanya Shindou.

"I... Ibu..." Masaki menunduk sedih.

"Eh? Kenapa, Kariya?" tanya Shindou.

"Aku... sudah tidak punya ibu," jelas Masaki sedih.

**X x X**

Setelah tiga bulan bersekolah di Raimon, Shindou semakin lama semakin betah dan merasakan berbagai hal berubah dalam kehidupanya. Mulai dari mendapata teman sampai beberapa sifat buruknya yang berangsur-angsur berubah. Ia juga sudah lihai bermain sepak bola bahkan punya hissatsu-nya sendiri.

Rencanya, akan ada kejuaraan sepak bola tingkat nasional yang diikuti oleh klub-klub sepak bola sekolah yang bernama Holy Road. Klub sepak bola Raimon masuk kedalam delapan besar dan satu minggu lagi mereka akan pergi ke Hokkaido, tempat dimana acara diselenggarakan kali ini. Untuk itu, mereka harus menginap di Hokkaido sampai kejuaraan selesai, kurang lebih dua minggu.

Keadaan ini pun membuat Shindou bingung, karena sampai sekarang, ibunya masih belum tahu kalau Shindou mengikuti klub sepak bola. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada ibunya. Kalau ia mengaku, ada dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama adalah, jika Shindou berkata ia akan mengikuti kejuaraan tigkat nasional, ibunya akan senang dan memperbolehkanya mengikuti perlombaan dan bermain bola. Dan kemungkinan yang kedua adalah, Shindou dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya karena telah membohonginya serta bermain bola dan Shindou tidak diperbolehkan bermain bola selamanya. Itu kalau ia mengaku, tapi jika Shindou akan berbohong, ia juga sudah mempersiapkan alasan, yaitu dengan berkata bahwa ia akan melakukan kegiatan belajar di Hokkaido khusus untuk yang mengikuti klub musik, lalu ia akan menyobek kertas pengumuman keikutsertaan lomba dan dengan masalah akan selesai.

Jadi apa yang ia pilih? Mengaku atau berbohong?

"..."

**.**

**.**

Ternyata yang Shindou pilih adalah mengaku. Karena setelah ia pikir-pikir, dengan berbohong kemudian menyobek kertas keikutsertaan lomba masalah belum selesai. Ibunya yang over protective itu pasti akan bertanya pada guru kemudian Shindou akan dimarahi lebih-lebih lagi. Sekarang, keputusan Shindou sudah pasti, ia akan mengaku, apa pun resikonya. Yang ada dipikiran Shindou hanyalah, jika iabunya mengizinkanya ia pasti akan senang, tapi jika ibunya memarahinya, ia akan sedih dan kecewa serta merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi ibunya.

"Ibu," panggil Shindou.

"Ya?" tanya Ibunya Shindou.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan," Shindou pun mendekat ke ibunya, "Tapi, ibu jangan marah dulu, dengarkan Shindou sampai selesai bicara, ya?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi aku ingin mengikuti kejuaraan sepak bola tingkat nasional di Hokkaido satu minggu lagi bersama tim sepak bola sekolah. Boleh tidak?"

"Tim apa? Kejuaraan apa? Sejak kapan kau bisa main bola dan sejak kapan kau ikut klub sepak bola. Kau pasti hanya berkhayal... Shindou, kamu ikut klub musik kan, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba dalam kalimatmu itu ada 'sepak bola'," tanya Ibu Shindou heran.

"Be... begini bu, a... aku...a..." Shindou terbata-bata. Sementara ibunya hanya menatapnya aneh.

"A... aku," kata Shindou. "Selama ini, aku mengikuti klub sepak bola karena aku menyukai sepak bola. Itu sangat menyenangkan dan disana aku mendapat teman-teman yang baik, pelatih yang baik dan semuanya mendukungku. Aku baik-baik saja disan dan tidak ada cidera sedikit pun. Aku mengaku memang sudah membohongi ibu tapi kumohon ibu jangan marah, sedikit lagi aku dan teman-teman akan mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat nasional, sedikit lagi aku... Ini perlombaan pertamaku, kuharap ibu memperbolehkanku mengikutinya, sekali lagi Shindou minta maaf karena sudah berbohong," Shindou berkata dengan cepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau berbohong pada ibu?"

Shindou hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Betapa teganya kau, Shndou! Padahal ibu sudah mempercayaimu! Ibu senang kau ikut klub musik dan sekarang kau meminta izin ikut lomba kejuaraan tingkat 'nasional', itu artinya, kau sudah megikuti klub ini sejak awal masuk dan telah mengikuti latihan-latihan serta perlombaan-erlombaan lainya sehingga bisa lolos tingkat 'nasional'. Ibu kecewa, Shindou!" kata Ibunya Shindou, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shindou dengan tetesan air matanya.

Shindou yang melihat ibunya menangis merasa semakin bersalah. Ini semua akibat berbohong pada ibunya. Bagaiman pun, dua hari lagi, Shindou harus berkata pada Endou-kantoku untuk mengudurkan diri dari perlombaan itu, serta tim sepak bola Raimon kemudian bersiap-siap mengikuti klub musik yang 'sebenarnya'.

**X x X**

Pagi itu, Shindou berangkat sekolah diantar oleh sopirnya saja, tanpa ibunya. Ia masih megingat kejadian kemarin malam dimana ibunya menangis karena telah dibohonginya.

Setelah sampai disekolah, Shindou memasuki kelasnya. Kelas 8.3, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, ia melihat Ranmaru yang sudah sampai sedang membaca buku yang biasa ia baca. Ya, Ranmaru memang suka membaca buku, apalagi tentang detektif seperti yang dikarang ayahnya Shindou.

"Pagi, Shindou!" sapa Ranmaru.

"Oh, eh... Pagi, Kirino," kata Shindou pelan. Ranmaru pun menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ranmaru.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau pasti bohong, katakan saja, kau kenapa?" tanya Ranmaru. Ia tahu bahwa Shindou memang sedang menutupi sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. "Tapi, kalau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa,"

Awalnya Shindou diam, tapi kemudian ia menceritakanya pada Ranmaru. Anak laki-laki bermata biru itu pun sempat bingung dan kaget mendengar cerita Shindou.

"Jadi, kau mengikuti klub sepak bola selama ini ibumu belum tahu?!"

Shindou hanya menagguk "Aku ingin keluar dari tim sepak bola, besok,"

"Apa?!" terdengar sebuah suara. Tenma, anak yang samar-samar mendengar perkataan Shindou tadi.

"Eh?!"

"Kau mau keluar dari... keluar dari... Tim?! Tim sepak bola Raimon?!" anak itu tampaknya benar-benar kaget, lebih kaget dari Kirino yang duduknya lebih dekat dengan Shindou.

"Iya," jawab Shindou singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Tenma kaget.

"Sudahlah, nanti biarku ceritakan," Ranmaru menepuk pundak Tenma. "Shindou, kau serius?"

"Iya, besok. Karena jika tidak keluar dari tim, ibu akan semakin marah padaku. Aku tidak mau ibu menangis lagi," kata Shindou.

KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid pun segera duduk ditempat masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next, Chapter 3!**

**(A/N) Maaf karena saya update-nya lama, udah mana alurnya cepet banget lagi.. Baru masuk keluar lagi. Jujur saya sempet males nulis fic (nah, lho!) itu alasan lama update. Saya lagi suka baca fic -,- .Oh iya... nama keluarganya Shindou itu 'Takuto' bukan? Atau malah 'Shindou'? yang tahu tolong beritahu ya, saya gak bisa ngebedain nama keluarga sama nama yang kecilnya orang jepang, kecuali yang kayak Endou Mamoru, Raimon Natsumi, Kiyama Hiroto, dsb. Makasih buat yang sudah review di chapter 1! Arigatou sebanyak-banyaknya! Next chap, genre mistery yang saya tulis di chapter-chapter sebelumnya baru akan mulai di chapter 3. Yaitu, alasan kematian ayahnya Shindou.**


End file.
